militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Cherep-Spiridovich
| death_place = Arrochar, New York City, United States | occupation = soldier, political activist, writer | notableworks = Secret World Government or The Hidden Hand }} Arthur Cherep-Spiridovich (1858 — 22 October 1926) was a Russian Count who moved to the United States following the Bolshevik Revolution. He was a Tsarist general and white Russian loyalist. He was involved in Pan-Slavism and White Russian activism, including various chivalric orders and cultural organisations, amongst the diaspora community in America. Spiridovich is perhaps best known for authoring a book positing a concise conspiracy consisting of 300 Jewish families entitled "Secret World Government or The Hidden Hand". Biography Spiridovitch was President of the Slavonic Society of Russia and of the Latino-Slavic League of Paris and Rome. Politically he was a supporter of the Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and an opponent of Bolshevism. According to Walter Laqueur: (Lord Alfred Douglas dixit)30 Walter Laqueur, Russia and Germany (1965), p. 120. Laqueur does not, however, offer any evidence that Cherep-Spiridovich was a "clinical case", nor does he dispute any statements made by the Count in any of his books. He only gives his own opinion of Cherep-Spiridovich. Arthur Cherep-Spiridovich died in Staten Island, at a hotel, with the Gas Line Pipe, stuck to his mouth-throat, as if to say that he committed suicide. The Police filed that in the only report. However, when the body was discovered at the hotel by the staff, the Gas line was shut off. No autopsy was done. There was no further investigation put into the case... He had a catholic and an orthodox funeral service. Key Examples Of Hidden Hand - 1925 "...Mussolini in perplexity said "Yet, the why of war, which has followed human society since its origin, never has been explained, and apparently must be put into the domain of unexplained matters." (New York American, April 3, 1925) . If Mussolini were a Christian, he would not thus blunder. . . Because CHRIST said clearly that there is a "Satan's lust of murder and that the Jews - his sons - will do it." And History, as we shall see, daily confirms this OUR SAVIOUR'S warning which means : "Gentiles, keep far away from the Jews!" The Talmud is today preached in every synagogue! It teaches "Thou (Jew) shalt smite the other nations, which the Lord delivers in your (Jewish) hands" . . ."kill the best goym" (gentiles.) *In the New York Times of April 17, 1907, was published my prediction about the two Balkan and this wars . A war is only a "legalized mass murder ." Thus CHRIST pointed out those, who arrange all wars and revolutions, and that their chief cause is Satan's and his sons' "lust of murder." But "Christians" never seem to agree with CHRIST . The same with ex-Premier of France Joseph Caillaux. When asked how to save France, he wrongly answered "The public seems to believe that there exists some half secret remedies as yet unemployed to cure the impecuniosity of States. Work and economy . That is the regimen. Such are the only remedies ." If France follows Caillaux's advice and works and economizes without following CHRIST'S indication, then in five or ten years she will become rich again . Then Rothschild V-th or VI-th will order his Lloyd Georges, Clemenceaus, Woodrow Wilsons, *Bethmann - Hollweg - Rothschilds, Aerenthals, Sazonovs, Sonninos Kemal-Pashas, Venizelos, Masaryks, et al., to start a new world war . And all that the French nation would have earned according to Caillaux's advice, would be spent in silly mutual self-extermination of the Aryan race, or in payment of indemnity to Germany . Edouard Rothschild V-th in Paris and the 300 Judeo-Mongols, who are composing the World Government (the Hidden Hand), made 100 billions out of this First World War . Of course, not mounting their "lust of murder," they are willing to stage a Second World War . They are preparing it against rich America . Controlling the World press, they can easily stage any war ." "..."The Incurable Imbeciles," according to Urbain Gohier, are those, who pretend not to know what is this World Government, which according to Hon. Marshall, is making abortive all efforts of peace-lovers . Nobody speaks about the leaders of the Hidden Hand, the Rothschilds- the real "World Assassins of the Peoples" (as the "Foreign Affairs" of Oxford called them) and the Autocrats of the World . And how they misrule the World..." Works *''A Europe without Turkey—the security of France requires'' (1913) *''Towards Disaster: Dangers and Remedies'' (1914) *''How to Save England'' (1920) *''Secret World Government or The Hidden Hand'' (1926) - a transcript may be found here http://www.resist.com/SecretGovernment-Spiridovich.pdf References *''The Non-Existent Manuscript'' by Cesare G. De Michelis, (University of Nebraska Press: Lincoln and London, 2004), pp. 146, 161 ISBN 0-8032-1727-7 *''Russia and Germany, A Century of Conflict'' by Walter Laqueur, (Boston • Toronto: Little, Brown and Company: 1965) External links * "COUNT SPIRIDOVITCH GIVES A LUNCHEON" * Category:1858 births Category:1926 deaths Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Russian anti-communists Category:Russian nobility Category:Russian monarchists Category:White Russian emigrants to the United States